magi_labyrinthofmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure of Sinbad: Night 7
Sinbad opens his mouth stunned and repeats "the king's power to change the world?" aloud. Yunan tells him that is right, and Sinbad bursts into laughter. He asks Yunan where he got that kind of joke and tells Yunan he is hilarious. He then points out if such a power existed, kings would create kingdoms freely all the time and cause chaos. Yunan stares back at Sinbad gravely. Sinbad suddenly is no longer sure if Yunan is joking. When he asks what Sinbad will do if it's true, he falls into silence before deciding that he will take it to change the world. Yunan smiles and says that he expected Sinbad to say that. He tells Sinbad that the power he seeks is within the dungeon. Sinbad is taken aback. He puts together that the dungeon Yunan is speaking of and the one he is being drafted to enter are one and the same. Sinbad says that, in that case, he has to choice but to enter the dungeon even if 10,000 other men have not returned. When Yunan asks Sinbad if he is afraid, Sinbad looks down at his trembling hands. He realizes he is neither shaking from fear nor joy. He is yearning for the unknown. Smiling, Yunan says that he believes Sinbad will be fine. Jumping over a rail onto the cliffs below, Yunan tells Sinbad that he will see him at the tower in three days. Sinbad runs to the ledge shouting that he never said he would go. However, when he looks over the edge, he sees no one. That night, Sinbad returns to Esra, who asks where he has been all day. She explains that since neither he or Yunan came back, she has been worried. Sinbad smiles fondly at his mother and hands her a bag of coins. When she asks what it is, he tells her that it is what he earned today, explaining that because he did a good job, the captain gave him extra. It is enough for her medicine. He starts to say something else but then stops himself. He believes that if he leaves his mother by herself, he is being selfish. Thinking back to the day Badr was taken, he remembers that he was asked to take care of Esra. He turns around and tells her to forget he said anything. Esra tilts her head sadly before telling Sinbad to come here. When he turns around, she is holding out his father's sword. She asks that Sinbad take it with him. Sinbad takes a step back asking if that is his father's sword. He wants to know why she is suddenly giving him this gift. Esra smiles at him and tells him that it's time. Telling him to stop holding himself back for her, she tells him to go. Asking him, "You have found something that only you can accomplish, right?" she tells him to go do it. She then assures him that now that the village is helping her, she will be fine on her own. Sinbad accepts the sword with gravitas and thanks his mother. Meanwhile, in the Parthevian palace, Dragul is down on one knee, addressing a superior. He has arranged to depart for the dungeon with 100 men. The superior nods and commends him on his work. However, the man says that he wishes to appoint Dragul for the commander of the conquest corps. Dragul is shaken and asks for confirmation on what he just heard. The superior assures him that he is correct. He explains that although Dragul is young, his swordsmanship and leadership skills rival that of an adult, and beyond that, he is from the distinguished Dragul family. The superior reminds him of the emperor's expectations and asks once again if he will accept the mission. Dragul bows his head and submits. Bidding his subordinates goodbye, Dragul travels down a long, outdoor hallway. He thinks to himself that the mission he has been assigned is a death sentence. As he looks over the beautiful palace view, he can see the tower looming in the distance. He approaches the railing and mutters to himself that he may be from the Dragul family, but he is the youngest son. He grips the banister in his anger, stating that his brothers would never have been assigned to such a dangerous mission. From behind, someone approaches, scolding him for speaking openly within the palace walls. A startled Dragul whips around, stuttering the title of the Princess Serendine. With a confident smirk, she greets him, saying that it has been a while. Serendine scolds him for being so formal with him and requests that she be referred to as Seren. Nervously, Dragul agrees. Serendine states that they are friends from their days in the military as well, referring to him as Dragul Junior. Embarrassed, Dragul calls her Princess Seren, requesting that she no longer call him by his childhood name. Serendine sighs, complaining that he is too serious. She recalls that when he was little, he would follow her around like a duckling. Dragul is mortified to be reminded of such times. Serendine sighs and changes the subject. She holds out her fist to him, saying she heard that in the conquest corps, he has been appointed commander. Dragul confirms that what she heard is true. She lowers her head. Bringing his fist to his chest, Dragul assures her that although he is of the Dragul family, he has served her since childhood. Because she treats him as though he is a member of her family despite his low status on the family tree, he is forever indebted. He tells her that he will succeed. He promises that he will never do anything to stain her reputation. Serendine's face remains stoic. She raises her hand and flicks him on the forehead. Laughing, she tells him not to be so serious or he will get wrinkles. She then reminds him that she is known as a tomboy princess also know as the Venomous Spider Princess of Parthevia and challenges him to soil that reputation. Dragul balks, reminding her that the enemy calls her that out of fear. She responds that it is fine and that she likes the nickname. She likens her method of poisoning and weakening an enemy to bring them down to spinning a web and compares herself to a spider no prey can escape from. She claims that she is more of a stickler than she is given credit for and promises that if Dragul dies, she won't forgive him. As she marches brusquely past him, he tells her he will do as she says. With renewed confidence, he marches forward, scolding himself for ever doubting that he will pull through.